


Come on, Seduce me!

by DragonSayer100



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Succubi & Incubi, first fic in a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSayer100/pseuds/DragonSayer100
Summary: Cloud Strife, a 21 year old man, inherits all his grandmother's possessions and moves into her mansion. One night four men break into his home, and they're... incubi?! What's poor Cloud going to do with them?(I try to update when I can. Also, I make no promises of straight up sex but I might do some other things instead. I'm taking a few ideas from Cute Demons Crashers, too.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> Okay, so this has been on my mind for a long time but I didn't know if anyone would like this. That was until someone said they would like to see something like this so here we are. This isn't may first fanfiction but it has been about a year since my last one and even longer before that. Also, this is may first fic for this fandom and using this many people just as a warning. This is rated as mature so some sexual content, but I will change it to explicit if I get the guts to do a full on sex scene.

                Cloud let out a yawn as he finally approached his grandmother’s old mansion. The trip there had taken over twelve hours of straight driving from Nibleheim. He quickly parked his beat-up truck in front of the mansion and stepped out.

 

                The twenty-one year old let a small, sad smile spread across his face. It has been a little over a decade since he’s been here, though the place seemed to not have changed much since he was young. He could almost hear his grandmother laughing at his antics while his mother yelled at him to behave. He wished he could visited sooner before her passing but money was tight to say the least.

 

                His mother and he had gotten the news of her death almost a week after she died, because of Nibleheim’s remoteness. Suffice to say, they weren’t able to attend her funeral. Then, there was her will. They were transported there, free of charge, to hear the reading if the will. In the end, his grandmother left all of her possessions to Cloud and Cloud alone, including her package delivery business. Which comes back to Cloud standing in front of the mansion about a month later.

               

                He shook his head to stop his wandering thoughts. He needed to go inside to see what how bad it was inside. The outside might look mostly but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be dust bunny city inside. Letting out a groan, he made his way up to the front door and unlocked it.

 

                He opened the door and flicked on the inside light switch beside it. Closing the door behind him, he scanned the immediate area. The entrance wasn’t extravagant, big but not extravagant with two curved stairs going upstairs. Even inside it still looked almost the same, and there wasn’t a lot of dust to clean up. He did a quick check of the main rooms including the kitchen, dining room, and living room before heading up one of the stairs.

 

                He needed to pick a room to use before he unpacked his stuff. The first room he thought of was his grandmother’s room. He went down the right hall to the very end. He took a breath and opened the door. It looked like a typical old lady’s room but master room size with its own full bathroom attached. He didn’t want to take a step into the room. It might be because it’s a dead person’s room or maybe something else, but he was not sleeping in here. He quickly shut the door and went to the end of the opposite hall.

 

                Opening the other door, he found a more comfortable room. The room was exactly the same as his grandmother’s but completely bare. While the room was bear, it at least didn’t have any possessions of the recently deceased in it. Cloud did a more through look at the room, since it definitely hadn’t been used to a long time if the amount of dust was anything to go by. He would have to dust later after he unloaded all his stuff. Satisfied with the room and hurried down stairs to fetch the few possessions he had. But first he had to unload his beast of a motorcycle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                Cloud feel onto the couch, displacing a bit of dust. If he thought he was tired before, he was exhausted now. After he transferred all of his belongings to his new room, he decided to take the ten-minute walk to the nearest town and meet the locals. They had all but smothered him when they found out why he was here. He was glad that they liked him at least.

 

                He groaned when he saw the clock. The sun had been up when he got here but it had completely set by the time he got back. He needed to sleep. He stood up and stretch before heading upstairs and falling face first onto the bed with a groan. He quickly changed into his pajamas and promptly fell asleep.

 

                Sadly, a loud crash woke him with a jolt. He checked his clock to see he had only been asleep for a couple of hours. Another crash made him jump. He threw off the covers and quickly but quietly made his way to the stairs. The sounds got louder as he got closer to the entrance of the house. When he reached the stairs, he could hear somebody talking along with hisses of pain.

 

                He crouched down and made his way down the stairs. When he got to the bottom be looked over to where the sounds were coming from. The big window on that side was wide open. His eyes went wide. He swore it was closed. His eyes snapped to the side once he heard a groan of pain and click of a lamp going on. He was able to see four tall men standing near the lamp and seemingly hurt. Normally, someone’s height wouldn’t intimidate him, but they all looked like they were well muscled.

 

                Using the lamp’s light, he tried to get a better look at the intruders. The tallest man had a lot of muscle on him with a shoulder length black hair and steel blue eyes with a bit of stubble on his chin. The second tallest had, in Cloud’s opinion, outrageously long silver hear with green feline like eyes. The next one had short, spikey black hair with violet eyes. The last one had a little shorter than shoulder length red hair with gray eyes.

 

                Cloud noticed they were quietly arguing about something. He leaned in a bit to hear better.

 

                “Well, that didn’t go as planned.”  The shorter black haired one said.

 

                “You think?” The red haired one huffed.

 

                “It could be worse.” The silver haired one said.

 

                “How could it?” The red haired one retorted.

 

                “We could be dead.” The silver said bluntly.

 

                They went silent for a moment. Cloud could even feel the dread in the atmosphere.

               

                “… We should leave soon.” The taller black haired one said.

 

                “But what if they’re still looking us?” The other black haired one wined.

 

                “Maybe we should stay until daybreak.” The sliver one suggested.

 

                “Let’s just go. I don’t want to stay in this disgusting house any longer.” The red one growled.

 

                Cloud felt his blood boil. That man does NOT have a right to say that about his house, his late grandmother’s house. They broke their way into his house and he has the balls to say it’s ‘disgusting’?! Cloud was all but fuming. Later, he would kick himself for doing something **_this_** dumb but it felt _so_ right in the heat of the moment. He stood up crossed his arms and made himself completely visible.

 

                “What gives you that right to say that?!” He yelled making the four men jumped.

 

                The intruders turned to look at Cloud with wide eyes, apparently, they didn’t expect someone to be up and spying on them. There was a long silence which only fueled Cloud’s anger.

 

                “Well?!”

 

                The tall black haired one cleared his throat. “I’m sorry my companion’s rude comment. We have just gone through an ordeal.”

 

                Cloud just raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to explain, his anger pacified for now. The four looked at each other until the silver one stepped forward.

 

                “We were attacked by a group of devils and were badly injured. My companions and I had no choice but to intrude into your home.” He explained.

 

                Cloud just blink before dropping his arms in utter disbelief. He had no idea what to say for a while and just stared at the man.

 

                “Devils?” He finally said with a little voice crack.

 

                “Yes, devils.” The silver one confirmed.

 

                “But, then… What are you?”

 

                Again, he exchanged looks with the other three. Cloud had no idea what to believe.

 

                “We are incubi, or sex demons that feed off sexual energy. You see demons and devils are enemies so when one sees another they attack. Most of the time it’s the devils who instigate the fighting.” The silver one tried to explain.

 

                Cloud just looked at them dumbfounded. He couldn’t be serious, except he looked dead serious. Cloud swallowed hard. He didn’t know what to do. Then, he got an idea.

 

                “Prove it.” Cloud stated.

 

                “What?” The silver one asked.

 

                “You heard me. Prove to me that you are incubi and that you’re not making this up.” Cloud said seriously.

 

                “With pleasure.” The red one smirked.

 

                The red haired one walked up to Cloud. Using his finger, he lifted Cloud’s chin up before bending to give him a kiss. Cloud’s eyes went wide from the surprise of the kiss and what else he was feeling. He felt his body grow hotter and felt like his energy was being drained. Whether it was from lack of sleep or the shock of now knowing these people weren’t lying, Cloud promptly fainted.

 

                “Shit, he fainted.” Was the last think Cloud heard before darkness over took him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any grammar or spelling errors (it has never been my strong suit). You don't have to but I would love to hear your thoughts or know you actually liked it (comment and kudos). Remember, if I know people like it it will motivate me to update more often.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(What did I Just post?!)~~


End file.
